


Exotic Pet

by Tangerine_Catnip



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Butt Plugs, Dubious Consent, Human Trafficking, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Sexual Slavery, bunny Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The black markets on the planet Dionysus sell some of the rarest, most expensive, and most illegal things in the six galaxies. The selection often draws the attention of the ultra rich and powerful. Rumor has it, that even Handsome Jack himself occasionally peruses the lot numbers.</p><p>Tonight the centerpiece auction is for one of the last living specimens of Hominum-Lepus. A human rabbit hybrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exotic Pet

 

Rhys couldn't see anything outside of the pool of blinding light being cast from a spotlight somewhere above his head. In a way, he was grateful for it, even if being trapped and unable to search his surroundings for predators was hell for the animal part of him.

But the alternative was gazing out at the faces of those in the crowd around him. To see the hunger as they contemplated what this skinny little creature was worth to them. At barely four feet tall and weighing just around a hundred pounds, Rhys probably looked like a child to those humans. Even though he was perfectly average for a full grown buck.

Rhys remembered listening to his captors discuss how best to package him for the sale. Whether it would be better to show him naked for titillation, or give him some rags to elicit sympathy from spoiled heiresses looking for pets.

His missing right arm had swayed them towards pity briefly, until it was suggested that the defect could also satisfy a particular kind of fetish.

In the end they had left him bare. More of his kind had been sold into the sex trade than had been adopted as pets. After all, a pet cost money while a prostitute earned it.

Rhys sat on the wooden stage with as much dignity as he could manage, with his legs folded under him and his left hand in his lap. The only part of him not standing at attention were his long ears, which were folded over to muffle the cacophony around him.

It was freezing in the auction house. Enough to make Rhys wish mother nature had seen fit to give him fur over all his body and not just on his ears and tail.

But the cold helped distract him, and right now it was better to think of anything but his current situation, and the voice shouting higher and higher numbers with every passing moment.

The numbers didn't really mean anything to Rhys. He knew about the concept of money, but it had no bearing on his life scavenging for food in the large uninhabited grasslands of Eden 12. He had no idea what a dollar was worth, only that he was apparently going for over 5 billion of them. And that a billion was one of those theoretical numbers that could only be visualized as the total number of grass blades in a vast field.

Fewer and fewer voices were calling out numbers as the auction dragged on. Each vanishing voice one less possibility for Rhys' new master or mistress.

Rhys knew it was pointless to hope that they would treat him better than the black market sellers and the hunters who had captured him. After all, keeping him in good enough condition to sell would stop being a priority very soon.

When Rhys had been a young kit, he and Vaughn would gather around the campfire to hear the older bucks tell blood chilling stories about what would happen to you if you got captured by hunters.

The most gruesome tale was the one about the secret society of humans who got their kicks eating the rarest creatures they could find.

Rhys had needed to leave the fireside and vomit into a bush when one of them suggested they would lop off parts of your body. Then eat them in front of you while you were still alive.

Even decades later, Rhys had to grit his teeth when thinking about it. Though age and incredulity had him suspecting that most of the stories were exaggerations, if not outright fantasy.

But sitting on this stage, with his fate entirely up to whoever had the most money and the highest desire to own him, Rhys' childhood fears were seeming less and less harmless. Especially now he knew exactly how painful having a limb amputated was.

There were only two voices left. A male who rattled off his numbers in a perfectly precise tone, and a female who sounded like she was laboring under a few glasses of fermented juice.

They bid higher and higher, 'till at last, the female voice came to her senses and stopped making offers.

The bang of the gavel was so loud Rhys nearly jumped out of his skin. Only the magnetized shackles around his ankles kept him rooted to the floor, and not sprinting away at top speed with his ears pressed tightly against the back of his head.

"Sold!"

The single word made Rhys' heart drop down into his stomach. A handler appeared from the wings and fastened a collar and leash around Rhys' neck. The restraints around his legs were removed and he was pulled backstage. Into the room where money would change hands and he would meet whoever now held his life in their hands.

* * *

 

Rhys followed obediently behind a blond man in a pinstripe suit who called himself Mr. Blake. The collar and leash had been removed, but in their place was a pain in the back of his neck where a microchip had been inserted under his skin.

He had been told that the chip would allow a corporation called Hyperion to track him anywhere in the six galaxies, and that any attempts at escape would only end in him being hunted down and recaptured.

Rhys couldn't deny that he had been hoping he might find a way back home. Having that hope so soundly crushed left him feeling gutted in a way it really shouldn't have, given how unlikely it had been to begin with.

But a digital leash did mean that he probably wasn't scheduled for a date with a dinner table. So there were still some small mercies.

Right after the sale they had boarded the ship Mr. Blake had arrived on, and now that a vet had checked on rhys' health, he was being taken to his owner. The man in question was far too important to grace the black market auction house in person, but was very eager to meet Rhys as soon as possible.

Rhys kept his eyes trained on the ground so he didn't have to look at any of the yellow-suited crew in the hallways. Each human paused to stare at him as they passed, no matter how hard Rhys tried to ignore them.

Eventually they came to the captain's quarters. Mr. Blake reached over to a panel beside the door, but it opened before he touched it.

Standing in the doorway was a human unlike any Rhys had seen since being ripped away from his home. Rhys looked from the eyes that didn't match, to the slightly off color of his face, to the metal clips on his forehead, chin and temples.

It took a moment for it to register as a mask. But Rhys didn't have any time to contemplate the why or how, because now those eyes were focused on him.

"Jimmy, why is my new pet naked?"

"He was sold like this, sir."

"And you didn't think of offering him anything? Just look at him, he's shivering like a swimsuit model in the artic. I didn't pay seven billion dollars just to have my pet die of hypothermia on my ship."

The man pushed Blake aside and started stripping off the top layer of his clothing. He unclipped the pocket watch from the left lapel of his gray Jacket and tossed it over Rhys' shoulders.

A moment passed before Rhys realized he should actually put the Jacket on. He slipped his arm into the left sleeve and started doing up the buttons.

"So, who else was bidding on him?" The man asked Blake.

"Well, the last person to make an offer for him before you won was Madam Hatano."

"The royal Ponce-ness herself?! That is just delicious. I am _so_ bringing him with me to the next golden academy cocktail party. She's going to be so jealous I wouldn't be surprised if her tiny little head popped right off!"

The man cackled in delight, then kneeled down halfway so he was at eye level with Rhys.

"He's a small little thing, isn't he? You got a name there, pumpkin?"

"It's Rhys."

He didn't mean to say it so quietly, but Rhys hadn't spoken to anyone for weeks and he was out of practice.

"Cute, I'm Handsome Jack, but since you and I are going to become very, very, close in the next few days you can just call me Jack, m'kay?"

Jack reached over and tugged on the sleeve hanging loose from Rhys' right shoulder.

"Only one arm, huh? You got a story that goes along with it?"

Rhys swallowed hard, he didn't like thinking about it too much because it just made him angry.

"The hunters who captured me were fucking idiots who didn't know how to set a proper snare trap."

"Oooooh, the bunny has some bite!" Jack crowed, actually clapping his hands in excitement. "Isn't that just the most precious thing?"

He patted Rhys between his ears and Rhys had to grit his teeth together to repress the urge to pull back and bite Jack's hand.

"They can't have been that bad if they still managed to capture you, though. You probably don't need me to remind you, but you a quite the find," Jack said. Turning to Blake he added, "Get R&D on ECHO and put in an order for a sweet robot arm for bunbun here, will-ya? Also, I'm going to stay here for a while and ah, 'test out' the merchandise. Let the rest of the crew know I'm not to be disturbed."

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Blake nodded and left. The doors slammed shut behind him and whirred softly as the locks automatically engaged.

Instinct screamed at Rhys to run, but there didn't seem to be any hiding spots big enough for him. No trees, or brushes, or warrens to run to.

Jack's fingers touched the back of his neck, and Rhys had half a second to realize what was about to happen before Jack pinched the skin right where his neck met his shoulders.

Rhys knees gave out under him and he would have hit the floor if Jack hadn't caught him. Rhys was so light that Jack was able to support most of his weight with one arm, while keeping a firm hold on Rhys' scruff with the other.

Rhys hadn't been scruffed since he was a kit. Back when his mother had used it as punishment for misbehaving or putting himself in danger. But this was all wrong. He was too old to be scruffed and the person doing it was unfamiliar and very possibly a predator.

Nausea and fear crawled up through Rhys stomach and into his chest. Blood rushed through his veins pushing him to run, but his heart was about the only muscle that could move right now.

As far as Rhys' instincts were concerned, if he couldn't touch the ground he couldn't run. And if he couldn't run, he was as good as already eaten.

Jack sat down on his bed and settled Rhys into his lap. The hybrid tried to push away, but Jack grabbed him around the hips and held him back. That plan failed, Rhys curled up into a ball instead, protecting his tummy with his legs and shivering violently with every uneven breath.

Jack laughed and stroked Rhys' ears, but the panicking rabbit didn't seem to notice at all.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to have a nice good look at you… Plus, if you don't calm down I'll have to shoot you up with tranquilizers so you don't give yourself a heart attack."

Rhys swallowed through the lump in his throat. He had been on many doses of drugs while being transported to market, and each had left him feeling sick and overtired for days after.

Rhys pulled himself together as best he could and managed to stop his shaking. Jack ran a hand from his head down his back, petting him over and over. Eventually, it started to feel soothing and eased the tension in Rhys' shoulders and sides.

"There that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Jack ran his hand down Rhys' back again, all the way down to his fluffy tail. He pitched the tip and Rhys squeaked. Jack let go and Rhys' tail twitched. The tiny ball of fluff wiggled back and forth rapidly as if it were trying to shake off the hungry jaws of a fox.

"Sorry, just wanted to remind myself that you're the real deal. You'd be surprised how many morons think they can tape a cotton ball to somebody's ass and cash in. A lot of would-be con artists ended up with their insides on the outside before you turned up."

Rhys shifted nervously. Actually wondering for a moment if he had somehow hallucinated his entire life up until this point and if he was just another fake.

"I've bought a lot of rare and expensive shit in my day, but you took the freaking cake as far as leg work was concerned. I had people whose entire job it was to chase down rumors of any captured bunny hybrids," Jack said, running his gaze over his pet from ears to tail. "But it was all worth it, because now I finally have you."

He ran a thumb over Rhys' forehead, stroking him back towards his ears and short brown hair. Rhys took in a breath to whimper. But before he could let it out, he felt his shoulders slumping and his body relaxing. Somehow, that spot didn't set off the alarm bells that made touching a large and dangerous creature unbearable.

"Like that? I did a hell of a lot of research on your species while I was waiting. I probably know things about your body that even you don't," Jack said.

Rhys started to uncurl slowly and Jack helped move him into a sitting position with his back resting on the human's chest.

"I am going to take **such** good care of you." Jack purred, pausing to gently scratch Rhys under his chin.

Rhys tried to ignore the resentment that comment incited, but he couldn't quite hold his tongue.

"If you really wanted to care for me, you could always let me go."

Jack snorted and brought his other hand around, pushing his grey Jacket out of the way so he could explore Rhys' upper thighs and belly.

"Why? So you can go back to living in the dirt and eating grass?" Jack asked.

His hands were so big in comparison to Rhys' thighs, that Jack's fingers wrapped all the way around them when he pulled Rhys' legs open.

"I don't blame you for wanting it. All animals long for freedom at first. But once you get used to eating your carrots out of a solid gold bowl, you'll wonder how you ever managed without your handsome daddy."

Rhys liked this position even less than being lifted. The vicious kick his legs could deliver was one of the few defence options he had, and Jack was holding them immobile with ease.

Rhys wriggled in place, hoping Jack might change his mind and hold him another way. Until he realized Jack wasn't paying attention to his legs, but at the part where they met.

"That's so cute, everything about you is so tiny." Jack said. He propped Rhys' thigh up with his wrist and dragged a finger over Rhys' cock.

A pain in Rhys' chest reminded him that he needed to breathe. But when he let out the breath, it came with a soft mewl.

His heart was racing, but the adrenaline and energy had switched from fight or flight to a completely different biological imperative.

"Didn't take much to turn you on, huh?" Jack said with a laugh.

Rhys didn't really understand what was so funny. Maybe it had something to do with how humans took ages to finish mating? If so, that wasn't really fair. Humans didn't have to worry about being eaten while they were occupied.

Jack leaned down to kiss Rhys' left shoulder, while his hands kept rubbing and petting his thighs.

"It blows my mind how a species of prolific breeders managed to become endangered. Guess people were snapping bunnies up faster than you could bang them out."

Jack shifted Rhys in his lap so he could reach over and grab a bottle laying on the bed.

"-and I can't say I blame them if the others are half as cute as you."

Jack popped the cap off the plastic bottle and Rhys sat up. He pawed at Jack's arm, his curiosity urging him to get closer to the strange smell coming from the bottle.

"Tch, down boy," Jack ordered, pulling Rhys back against his chest. "Stay still for a moment and I'll show you what it's for."

Rhys watched attentively as Jack squeezed some gel out of the tube and covered his fingers in it. Even then, Rhys' didn't quite clue in until Jack moved his hand down behind his fluffy tail and pressed it into him.

Rhys squeaked and tried to pull his hips away, but Jack's other hand wrapped around his cock, covering it behind his massive fingers.

Jack pushed his index finger in past the knuckle, grunting under his breath as he felt Rhys tense around him.

"I knew you'd be tight but, damn."

Jack pressed the tip of a second finger against Rhys' entrance, but there didn't seem to be a way to make it fit.

"Yeah, this isn't going to work. I'll have to work you up to it or I'm going to seriously hurt you."

The hand around Rhys' cock started moving as Jack thought out loud. Hyperactive hormones flooded through Rhys, and he melted under the rush of pleasure.

"You've probably already guessed, Pumpkin. But my dick is a lot bigger than my fingers."

Jack twisted the finger inside Rhys and brushed a spot that made Rhys moan so loudly it was almost a scream.

Without any further provocation, Rhys came. Quick and hard, as was typical for his species.

Normally this would be the part where he would roll off the doe underneath him and catch his breath. But with Jack holding him, the best Rhys could do was go limp.

Jack took his hand back and wiped the sticky mess Rhys has made off on the bed covers.

The tightness around the finger Jack had inside Rhys eased up a bit after the hybrid finished, and Jack tucked that piece of information away for future use.

"Did you like that?" Jack asked.

Rhys nodded. There was no sense in lying since he had the feeling Jack wouldn't care if he didn't like it.

"Don't worry about not being able to go all the way our first time. We can just work it in with the rest of your training," Jack said.

Rhys tilted his head towards Jack's hand as it came up to pet his head.

"T-training? You want me to do tricks?" Rhys asked.

"Eh, you could call them tricks. No sense in spoiling the surprise."

Jack lifted Rhys off the bed and placed the hybrid down on his own two feet. Rhys wavered a little, but managed to hold himself steady after a moment.

"For now, why don't you let your daddy find you something to eat."

Rhys nodded. Today's events had robbed him of his appetite for both his morning and afternoon feeding times. Now things had settled down a little, he was starving.

* * *

 

Rhys walked slowly, careful to keep his tray balanced between his human arm and his cybernetic one as he approached Jack.

His owner was sitting in his favorite chair, deep in conversation with two men in suits. Rhys didn't know who they were. But if Jack was treating them with even an ounce of respect, they had to be important.

Rhys didn't especially like when Jack brought new people into his warren. He was used to Jack's smell by now, but other humans always carried the scent of danger with them.

Humans had a very poor sense of territory. Especially Jack, who enjoyed inviting other VIP's over so he could show off his luxurious possessions.

It drove poor Rhys and his instincts mad. Mainly because he was counted among the objects Jack put on display, and unless butt-stallion proved capable of serving drinks, that probably wouldn't change any time soon.

Rhys reached Jack's side and placed one of the cocktails from his tray on the table in front of his owner.

Jack was too busy to acknowledge him, so Rhys finished his rounds. He placed a fresh drink beside each of Jack's guests then cleared away the empty glasses from the last round.

As Rhys left, he passed by Jack again. He was hardly two steps past when a hand came down and slapped him firmly across his ass.

Rhys jumped a foot into the air, dropping his tray in the process. Glass shattered and skittered across the floor, while the metal tray landed with a rousing thump.

Heart beating out of his chest, Rhys tried to pick up the mess he had made. But Jack grabbed him by the front of his teal dress shirt and pulled him into his lap.

"Don't sweat it, cupcake. The cleaner bots will get it. Come cuddle with daddy for a bit."

Rhys pawed at Jack's chest, his instincts urging him to find a way to burrow under Jack's yellow sweater.

Unfortunately, Jack had his leather vest on. So Rhys had to settle for nuzzling into his owner's shoulder and turning his head to accept a forehead rub.

It was cheap comfort and Rhys knew it. But as long as Jack groomed him, the bunny part of Rhys could still convince itself that he was valued.

Rhys ignored Jack's guests. Most humans of Jack's acquaintance had one of three reactions to Rhys' presence. Jealousy, disgust, or barely concealed lust.

It was enough to make Rhys almost grateful he had been bought by someone who didn't believe in sharing. Jack wouldn't be swayed by offers of cash in exchange for a few hours alone with his pet.

Jack cupped Rhys' ass with his free hand. The touch looked tame enough, but underneath his black slacks, Rhys felt Jack's thumb pressing against the piece of silicon inside him.

Rhys was so used to walking with the plug in that he could more or less ignore it. But that tolerance ended when Jack started to play with it.

Rhys dug his fingers into both of Jack's shoulders, closed his eyes, and folded his ears over. This way he could pretend they were alone, and that Jack wasn't doing this to him in front of his guests.

Jack prodded the flared end of the plug and held for a few seconds before releasing. Repeating the process twice every minute or so. The plug was settled in place too well to move much, but the shifting inside him made Rhys whimper into Jack's shoulder every time.

Rhys wasn't sure how long that lasted for, but when Jack picked him up and placed him in the chair next to his, it was so he could escort his guests out of his penthouse.

Once they were out of line of sight, Rhys jumped down to the floor and started pulling his clothing off. His belt, pants, and red tie came all the way off. But he left the blue shirt draped over his shoulders for extra warmth.

Jack returned to find his pet sprawling out on the floor. His cock hard, and his legs held open.

The butt plug firmly nestled inside Rhys was shaped and colored like a carrot, because Jack was just that much of a titanic jerk and had an awful sense of humor.

"I'll never get tired of how ready you are to go at it," Jack said. He sat down on the floor next to Rhys and pulled his pet into his arms.

He grasped the base of the plug and slowly eased it out of Rhys, ignoring the mewling of the hybrid. Jack replaced it with his fingers, fitting three in where the toy had been.

"That's my good boy, look at how wet and loose you are. It might be time to bump you up to a larger plug," Jack cooed.

Rhys nodded, at first he had hated how Jack would make him train with a bigger toy as soon as he had gotten used to the last one. But after nearly a month, he was so familiar with them that each new step up brought a bunch of new sensations and peaks of pleasure.

"Actually, you know what, babe? I think you're ready to have your daddy's cock."

Rhys barely had time to finish his confused whine before Jack dumped him out of his lap and onto the floor.

Rhys had thought he would have more warning than this. Or at least not have it happen on the hardwood in Jack's living room. But if he had any doubts about if Jack was going to go through with it, they were erased the moment he felt Jack's hand press between his shoulder blades and shove him to the floor.

Rhys tried to twist around to see what Jack was doing, but that only resulted in him being pinned down harder.

He heard the sound of a zipper unfastening and the rustle of fabric, then Jack's other hand grabbed his hip.

Rhys' tail twitched madly as Jack lined himself up. It felt so different from the silicon toys. Hot, and with the force of Jack's entire body weight behind it.

Rhys rested his head in the crook of his cybernetic arm. His long fluffy ears dropping as he tried to make his whole body go slack.

Rhys grit his teeth as Jack pushed in. Even though his constitution had been getting better with practice, Rhys only made it until Jack was fully inside him before coming.

He slumped even further against the floor, dazed and slightly paralyzed from centuries-old mating instincts.

Jack changed his position so his folded knees were in-between Rhys' splayed legs, and the hybrid was half sitting in his lap.

Jack reached over and rubbed behind Rhys ears as he started to rock his hips against him. Rhys whimpered and buried his face even further in his elbow.

"Easy, boy. Just let me take care of you. I'm looking forward to seeing how many shots my strapping buck has in him tonight. Who knows, we might just break your record."

Rhys nodded but didn't lift his head. He could already feel his body recovering. In another three minutes he would be ready again.

Since he had been bought by Jack, Rhys had gotten plenty of proof that Humans could keep one sex session going for literally hours, and that Jack was more than happy to sink twice that time into foreplay to squeeze everything he could out of his pet.

"Oh, I wish you could see what you look like from my angle, sweet cheeks. Your tiny body makes my cock look huge!... Not that it wasn't huge by human standards already, but on you it's even better. Or uh… I guess 'in' you, technically. Whatever.

Jack gave up on talking, focusing instead on the pliant body of his pet underneath him.

He rocked his hips up into Rhys, gravity helping him burry himself to the hilt with every thrust.

Rhys came again, before even he thought he was ready to. Pleasure coursed through him, starting with a twitch if his ears and turning into a shudder that racked his whole body.

Jack growled through his teeth, but didn't even slow his pace to let Rhys catch his breath.

"Two orgasms in and you're still so tight." Jack purred, "It's like nature made you to be a perfect little sex toy."

Jack pulled out just long enough to roll Rhys' over then thrust back in.

Rhys put up no resistance as Jack kissed him. Or when Jack inevitably gathered him in his arms and moved them both to the sofa so he could get more comfortable.

Rhys was starting to lose track of the order of events. His senses were overloaded and every time he thought Jack might be close to finishing, he stopped and waited till he gained control again, thoughtless to any amount of whining from his exhausted pet.

Jack was counting every time he managed to make Rhys come, but Rhys had stopped listening some time after six.

His body would simply not give out, even though Rhys' brain felt like it was swimming in molasses. Again and again he was sure this time would be the last, only for orgasm to crash over him and prove him wrong.

Rhys couldn't remember if he was conscious when Jack finally came. But he could recall the pain as his shoulder was bitten, and the sensation of being filled with something thick and sticky that stained the inside of his thighs.

* * *

 

When Rhys awoke again, he found himself blinking up at the ceiling of Jack's bedroom. He wondered briefly where his owner was, until Jack shifted beside him and pulled the stirring bunny rabbit in with one arm.

"Hey, look who's finally up. You okay there, precious? You passed out pretty hard at the end there." Jack gently rubbed Rhys' forehead, chasing away Rhys' urge to slip away and run. "Sorry about that, by the way. I guess I got carried away and pushed you to hard. Your sex face was just so cute, I never wanted it to end."

Rhys swallowed and nodded. The apology felt hollow. He knew from experience that if Jack said he was sorry; it didn't mean he wouldn't do it again or that he hadn't enjoyed every second of it.

"I told you about how hard I had to look for you before, right?" Jack continued "-but that was only half the story. See, I'm not like a lot of these corporate turd-people who got born into their billions. I fought tooth and nail to get where I am today. Kissed a lot of boots, then cut those feet off once I was powerful enough to not need their approval."

Rhys listened with half his attention. Exhaustion was catching up with him again.

"Eh, I'm getting off track. Point is, I got where I am because I followed my dreams, and one of those dreams was owning my very own rabbit. 'Corse back then your kind was just rare and not obscenely rare. So every playboy worth his tux had one or two pet bunnies at his shoulder. I spent a lot of lonely nights in shithole apartments thinking about what you would be like, and so far you've surpassed all my expectations."

Rhys swallowed and nodded. He wanted to enjoy the praise, but he knew it wasn't really directed at him. He wasn't special beyond his race, and Jack only loved him about as much as the legendary conference call shotgun in his trophy case.

"T-thanks Jack."

Rhys closed his eyes, pretending to fall back asleep. But in his mind's eye, he was sitting in the grass, splitting his carrot haul with Vaughn and watching the sun set over the edge of the seemingly endless grasslands.


End file.
